Goodbye?
by Greakfreak
Summary: Clarisse hates weaknesses. But what if her weakness, doesn't want to be let go?


**Srry I have been dead for like a month! I did this thing over summer for a break and I finished last week. I have been really busy writing and expressing my pieces back into words. I promise, I will keep writing and I will post more soon!**

Clarisse packed her bag. She zipped it up slowly. She took a hard breath; there was only one thing left. She walked out of her cabin with her bag at her side. She knocked softly on the Hermes cabin door. Travis opened it. "Clarisse? It's 7 in the morning, and you knocked? It must be important. Chris!" He yelled before turning and falling on a random bed onto someone. Chris walked up to the door. He was just in boxers and a white tank. "Is everything alright Clarisse?" He asked. "Yah. You know how I get rid of all my weaknesses?" "Um, yeah. So?" "Well, Chris I'm leaving for the Army." He snapped awake. "When?" "My bus leaves at 8." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because. I am breaking my weaknesses." "I don't see how your stupid weaknesses affect you leaving in an hour without telling me sooner!" He yelled. "Because it's you! You're my weakness! And I can't have a weakness! Were done!" "You're just going to forget 3 years? Pretend I never existed?!" He yelled. "I am going to try! I can't be weak Chris! You know that! And if that means leave you, I have too!" "You don't have to!" "Goodbye Chris!" She turned but he grabbed her upper arm. "You can't just leave!" She snatched her arm back. "Watch me." She walked off. He just stood in the doorframe. His cabin and the campers who heard there fight were staring at him. He ran back in the cabin and threw on jeans on the ground and a shirt and ran back outside. But he was too late. Argus' car pulled away. "Clarisse!" And with that she was gone. He walked back to camp. He collapsed in his bed and didn't leave all day. "Is Chrissie here upset about his girlfriend dumping him?" Conner asked Chris like a five year old. Chris's hand shot from under the covers and grabbed Conner's neck. Shut the Hades up before I squeeze tighter!" He pushed Conner back, releasing his throat. Conner gagged. "It's called joking man!" Conner yelled before his footsteps faded away. Just then a hand ripped the sheets off him. He threw a fist but it was caught. He threw another, but again the fist was caught. His hands were held in Travis'. "Man! Stop. Look, I know you are upset about Clarisse, but that doesn't mean you can go throwing punches at everyone!" "When did you actually start leading the cabin?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Look at me Chris. I don't see a joke here." Said Travis. Chris looked to see the pranksters eyes were stone cold blue. No sparkle of excitement or anything. Travis threw Chris' fists out of his hands. "Look Chris. If you miss her so much, do something about it, write her, call her, heck go after her! She calls you her weakness, show her wrong!" "Why do you care about me now?" Chris asked. "Look man, Hermes may not show us love. We need to have moments for ourselves. We have to give each other the talk and teach each other dos and don'ts. You're the oldest in the cabin Chris. That doesn't exclude you from needing help." "Thanks Travis." "No problem Bro. Please don't threaten the cabin anymore." "Alright Bro." Chris said showing a small smile. Chris got up and actually got dressed in his own clothes and walked out of the cabin. He saw Will. Will motioned him over. "Hey man. Sorry about Clarisse." "It's ok. Thanks." "Will! I need your help!" Called a voice in his cabin. Will ran in followed by Chris. One of the newer campers was at the recording area of the cabin. "What's up Em?" "I need a pianist and you're the best." "I am. So what song are you doing?" "Lady Antebellum Never Alone." "What's that song about?" Chris asked. "It's about a couple breaking up, but one of them, depends on whose singing, saying you are never alone. From the farthest distances to across the seas. You are blessed, you will be watched over." Emily responded. "C-can I hear it?" "If Will isn't busy. I can't play piano. I'm special." Emily said. "Yes you are you brunette blob." Will said messing up Emily's brown hair. "Shut up Will! You're dating a brunette!" "I see you caught me there." "Let's get started then. I have the sheet music here." Emily said switching topics, noting Chris uncomfortable. She cued Will who started playing the soft melody. "May the angels protect you, and troubles neglect you." Emily started with her soft voice. She finished the song. "Can you record that? I want to send that somewhere." Chris asked. "Well, that was recorded. I can burn you a copy." Emily said playing on the computer for a minute before hit the enter button dramatic and pulling out the disc. "Here you go. But if you are going to send it to Clarisse. You should wait until she sends an update to camp. You can get her location." "Thanks, but I have a different idea." He hit the painted wings on his shoes and they grew wings. He flew off. He wasn't as good as the Stolls, but he was a pretty good flyer. "Gods, your boyfriend is smart." Will noted. "Son of Athena for you. He figured out the plan as he heard Travis and Chris talking." "But that was less than an hour ago!" "Son. Of. Athena Will. I have to go. I have to tell him his plan worked." "Whatever. And by the way. How did Lend figure out the song perfectly too?" "He didn't. I have been working on singing with a ton of my favorite songs. I knew that song and when he needed a song, that was the first that came to mind." "Genius." "I know, Brunette Blob?" "Your hair, it just, whoosh." He said referring to her hair. It was straight, but poufy. "Yes Will, this is my hair, and yes it is brown and whoosh. Nice." She laughed before walking out the cabin. Chris flew, the high winds making his eyes water. He stole forms from the local military recruit building and got them 'approved'. He flew to the station in Arizona. He saw a girl in training with 5 other men. She flipped one and launched another one across the field. "Who is that?" He asked the official, but he knew who it was. "That's La Rue. Her ranking grew on her first day, taking out 5 veterans. "That's her." "You know her?" "Yeah Girlfriend." "So you chased her into battle. I'm guessing you're the girl of the relationship." The officer smirked. "Just get me in there." He handed the laughing official his paperwork. He stamped it and sent him to the wrestling death pit. "Who's next?" Clarisse growled. She was angry. He pushed down his hat to hide his face. He raised his hand. "Alright recruit. Not gonna show me your face before you get beaten?" He charged. She dodged, but he grabbed her armpit and pushed. He twisted his leg around her's and pulled her to the ground. He sat on her. He tucked the CD into her jacket. "Only one person knows the daughter of Ares ticklish. And to access it, you have to push." He whispered into her ear before getting off her and walking off, leaving her on the ground. She scrambled up and ran in the direction he went, but he was gone. She was in an excluded part of base. "See you do still care about me." Came a voice above her. She lifted her head to see him perched on the roof of a building. "What are you doing here?" She said. "I don't know, decided to serve the country." "That's not why you're here." "Then tell me Clarisse La Rue. Why would someone fly 2,077 miles in under a day? And to your camp? I mean there are hundreds in the world." "You came for me." Clarisse said to herself more than to Chris. He jumped down and landed next to her. "Exactly. That is an excellent reason to fly 2,077 miles. To see you." "What do you want Chris?" "I came here to explain to you, I am not your weakness! And I will be here to prove it to you!" "Chris-" "I don't want to hear anything from you Clarisse. I will only hear you excepting me back in your life. If not, I have to go." "Chris! Why don't you listen to me? I needed to go!" "I knew one day you would leave for the army. Of course I did, it is in your blood. But I didn't expect you dump me! How the Hades am I your weakness?!" He was in her face now. She grabbed his uniform and kissed him. "I love you too much." She whispered to him. "I can't lose you. So I dumped you to prevent you from hurting me, or stop loving me." "Clarisse. I love you o much. I could never leave you. I swear, I will never break up with you. Or cheat, ever!" Thunder boomed. "Chris. Why do you care so much?" e too her hand and put it on his heart. "Do you feel that?" "Yeah, it's your heart. Why?" "Because it wouldn't be beating without you. Do you hear me talking, calling you Clarisse, not mumbling about string?" "Yeah." "That's because you begged the gods for help. You held my hand and healed me. You are my guardian angel, my other half. I love you Clarisse." "I love you too. But." "With love there are no buts." "Alright. So are you staying?" "Yeah! It looks easy compared to camp!" "Alright then." She smirked. "Rodriguez! 10 miles now!" She commanded blowing a whistle. He started running. She smiled.


End file.
